Where There Is Happiness
by Pint of Stella
Summary: [sequel to Where The Heart Is] 7 years after Anju and Kafei took him in, Link is enjoying the normalcy of his new life. But when a messenger from Hyrule brings news of Princess Zelda, will it be enough to bring him home?
1. The Carnival

Summary: (sequel to Where The Heart Is) 7 years after Anju and Kafei took him in, Link is enjoying the normalcy of his new life. But when a strange messenger from Hyrule tells him news of Princess Zelda, will memories of his childhood friend be enough to bring him home?

* * *

**Where There Is Happiness**

* * *

"Here is the key to your room, sir. Number three, upstairs and to your right. Madame, do you have a booking for the carnival?"

"Yes. My family name is _Balan_."

"That'll be room Number Four. Unfortunately, the couple who booked that room last night have not checked out yet. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until noon."

"Noon?! Absolutely not! I have a very important meeting to attend to."

"I'm very sorry, Ma'am. Check out is by noon – but if you leave your luggage with me behind the counter I am sure we'll be able to look after it."

"I certainly hope so."

"Don't worry Mrs. Balan. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Excuse me, are you the innkeeper? I have a booking under the name Gotani."

"Yes, sir. One moment - Mrs. Balan! Is that your red suitcase in front of the doorway?"

"That is _Gotani_. Under G-o-t-a-"

"Yes. Of course, Mr. Gotani – I believe that is room eight. If you give me a moment I'll find your key-"

" –Kafei! Mother says there is a full basket of laundry that needs washing for this evening. Will you please take it down to the laundry pool?"

"Of course, Anju. Just let me sort out the front counter and I'll head down there right away-"

"Room eight? That is upstairs I presume?"

"Yes, sir. Will you be having breakfast at the inn?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"- Kafei, mother says the basket of laundry is in the kitchen. Don't forget, will you?"

"No, of course not Anju-"

"My key sir?"

"Yes. I apologize, Mr. Gotani. Here is your key. Your room is up the stairs and to the right. I hope you enjoy the carnival and your stay here at the Stock Pot Inn-"

"Kafei, dear! The postman has just told me the Romani cart has arrived early. That carton of milk we ordered is waiting at the bar–"

"Yes, Anju. Mr. Gotani - do you need help with your trunk, sir?"

"I think I should be able to lift it – w-what is this here? I can't get it through the doorway."

"Sir, please be careful. Mrs. Balan left her suitcase in the doorway-"

"The blasted thing is stuck!"

"Mr. Gotani, the suitcase-"

"What the devil!"

"Don't worry, Kafei. I'll help him."

Kafei, a violet-haired boy who appeared no older than seventeen, turned around in relief. A smiling, golden-haired youth who was about the same age had appeared from the kitchen, and quickly lifted the abandoned suitcase out of Mr. Gotani's dangerous path.

"There you go, sir."

Mr. Gotani, a particularly large Goron, was finally able to fit his equally massive trunk through the door. Huffing loudly, he trudged up the staircase to find his room.

Kafei gave a deep sigh. "Thanks Link."

The golden-haired boy quirked an eyebrow. "This early in the morning and you're already beginning to hate the guests aren't you?"

Kafei smirked, saying nothing.

Grinning, Link disappeared once again through the kitchen doors before reappearing with an overflowing basket of laundry and a handful of mail.

"Anju said these are for you," he said, waving the envelopes teasingly. "I can go to the laundry pool for these clothes and make a stop at the Milk bar on the way back." Handing the letters to Kafei, he stepped lightly out the door.

Kafei shook his head, but smiled to himself. He sat down and began sorting through the envelopes.

"Kafei?"

He looked up and found Anju emerging from her grandmother's room, breakfast tray in hand.

"The laundry-"

"I know. Link took it."

Anju's eyes widened in surprise. "Kafei! He hasn't even had breakfast yet," she chastised. But truthfully, they both knew it was something Link typically did: laundry before breakfast. Chores before play. In fact, looking after the Stock Pot Inn had become the boy's sole priority over the years. It was a discipline that shocked and confused them both.

Since the night after their wedding all those years ago; the same night they let the boy into their home; Anju and Kafei, who were themselves a strange couple (appearing to have a difference in years, but having minds that were similarly aged) developed an even stranger bond with the young boy. To Kafei he was a childhood friend, since they had experienced the trials of "growing up" together. To Anju he was an awkward, shy younger brother who was always willing to help her when she needed it. But most importantly, Link had become something of an accidental son to them both. A son they adored, fretted about, reprimanded (though rarely), and fiercely defended against the wildfire gossip of the citizens of Clocktown.

And there was plenty of gossip. Not only had Kafei, the mayor's son, been turned into a child three days before his _inappropriate_ marriage with the innkeeper's daughter, the new couple had actually offered a wild, ill-mannered, filthy ragamuffin to stay in their home.

And so the unlikely family was driven together. It was doubtless that within a few months they learned to love each other dearly; the boy loved his parents, and the couple loved their son.

Still, Kafei and Anju had hardly learned anything about Link over the past few years. Their initial doubts and fears were quickly dispelled by his calm temperament, but the mystery surrounding the young boy was ever present. They didn't know who his true parents were nor what happened to them, where he came from or why he ever set foot in Termina in the first place.

But trusting him, they had shared faith that he would tell them one day. All his secrets, all his stories, all his hopes and all his fears. When he was ready.

And that was that.

* * *

The remainder of the day continued much like the morning. Kafei managed the front counter, Anju the guests, and Link the long list of chores and errands. Half an hour to dinner time, Link finally returned to the Stock Pot Inn, all tasks completed, with a slight smile of satisfaction on his face. He politely asked Kafei, who was still at the front desk, if he could take a nap before the fireworks that night.

Kafei responded by teasingly mussing his golden hair. "Lazy kid," he muttered before sending Link off with strict orders to do nothing _but_ rest for the remainder of the evening.

When midnight approached and most guests had left the inn to prepare for the fireworks, Kafei finally retired from the counter and collapsed in a nearby bench.

Anju entered the room a few moments later, wearing a new burgundy dress for the special occasion. She walked over to Kafei, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him sweetly.

"Happy anniversary." Her lovely, chocolate brown eyes danced as she looked at him.

"I love you, Anju."

The two held each other in a moment of bliss and contentment. They remained there, cherishing each other's presence as a certain, unshakable peace settled in their hearts.

All too soon, they heard the distant eruption of excited chatter in the street. The crowds were slowly making their way to the clock tower – it was time.

"We have to wake up Link," Kafei whispered. He pulled away slightly, still cradling his wife in his arms.

"Oh?"

"Poor kid would never admit it. He was exhausted after today."

If it was possible, Anju's expression softened even more. "Then I'll wake him."

She stood, padded towards the kitchen and slipped in. The room was dark, but there was enough moonlight to reveal a still form sleeping on a cot in the corner of the room. Walking over, she bent down and brushed his hair from his cheeks. Gently, she nudged him.

" _Link_."

At the sound of her voice, the boy struggled to lift his eyelids but eventually managed to do so. He turned to look at her, eyes revealing bright blue.

Anju smiled kindly. "Will you watch the fireworks with us, Link?"

He nodded and sat up.

"Of course I will."

* * *

The three of them watched the display from the rooftop of the Stock Pot Inn. Startling sparkles of red, blue, green, violet and gold erupted across the heavens, daring to reach the heights of the pale glow of the moon's surface.

Link had seen many things in his lifetime – but the fireworks over Clocktown always lifted his soul like nothing else.

And like always, he felt his mood dim a little when the fireworks ended, though laughter, cheers, music, and fanfare erupted in the streets immediately afterwards.

"I've got an anniversary present for you," he said suddenly turning to Kafei and Anju, who sat next to him.

They exchanged glances. "Link!" Anju exclaimed after a moment, blushing slightly. "You don't have to get us a present – we've told you before."

Nonchalantly, Link rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets. He produced a small package, wrapped in white cloth. He handed it over, smiling.

Together, Anju and Kafei unwrapped the present carefully. They unraveled the white cloth and a smooth, porcelain object fell into their hands.

"Link," Kafei began in surprise. "It's your ocarina!"

He nodded, cheeks flushed.

Anju caressed the smooth porcelain reverently. "You've never let this leave your side for as long as we've known you. We cannot accept something that we know means so much to you!" She cried.

Link shook his head with certainty. "But it means even more to me that you have it."

Anju and Kafei glanced at each other again. Eventually, they exchanged gentle smiles before Kafei handed it back to Link. "Since it is your wish, we accept. But give us one more anniversary present and play one of your melodies for us."

Link's eyes shone brightly and he obliged. He paused for a moment, then began. The melody he chose was a short, simple tune, calming and pleasurable to the ears.

As he played, he wondered at how little Kafei and Anju knew what it meant to him. How many memories such a simple melody brought back. After all these years … this very melody.

He had left Hyrule to find a friend he had lost, and couldn't help feeling that he only managed to lose another.

Little did they know how painful it was for him to play Zelda's lullaby, after being so far from home for so long, and that the only way he managed to get through it was by knowing they were there, that they were his courage, and that they were watching him.

After the last, sweet note had faded away, the three of them retired for a well-deserved rest. They bade each other good night, the last of their departing figures bathed in moonlight and the warm, orange rays cast from the festival torches below.

But as soon as the balcony door to the Inn was shut, a figure stepped away from the shadows and looked up at where the unlikely family had been. A cold, sharp chill passed through the street and the flames flickered at the sudden presence of the stranger – the air was being filled with ancient magic.

There was no denying it – after all these years, the Hero of Time had been found.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I decided to continue it. I've always wondered if Link had a family growing up – would he be so adventurous? Well, that aside, let me know what you think. 


	2. Shaking Hands

**Where There Is Happiness**

_Chapter Two_

Peace.

The revelry of the carnival was distance echo, with the occasional shout, trumpet blast, or chorus of tambourines drifting in with the calming breeze.

Link was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

With the inn in a stoic silence, the patient shadow moved quickly, leaping with ease from a pile of wooden crates and onto the inn's upper balcony. It crouched low, the rustle of its cloak as natural as the flap of a falcon. Breathing easy, the creature grasped the knob of the door and slipped into the dark corridor. The grooves of the uneven, wooden floor shone in the faint moonlight, but everything was rendered colorless. 

The moonlight was enough.

Without pause, the creature floated down the length of the corridor and down the staircase, avoiding the floorboard that was known to creak. When it reached the lower level, it stopped, and for a moment observed the closed door beside the dark kitchen. The _other two_ would be there, it reasoned. Then, as if on second thought, it stepped towards the closed door and observed the doorknob.

Locked.

As if reassured, the figure turned its attention towards the sound of the _crack-crackle_ of the dying embers in the kitchen. It drifted forward.

He was there, asleep, in the corner. Even after all these years, it was unmistakably him.

The creature smiled slowly and reached within the folds of its cloak.

* * *

Link would later remember waking up that night with his blood running cold, hearing the ferocious clash of metal on metal. 

He sat up quick as an arrow, and found that scene before him evoked a shock of dismay. And for a terrible, fleeting second – a second that he would remember for a long time afterwards – he felt an emotion that he hadn't felt since he grasped his first sword in the Kokiri forest so many years ago: helplessness.

Kafei was there in the room, daring, dangerous, eyes flashing in anger and with a large kitchen knife in his hand. He was leaping, dodging, lunging as he tried to disarm a cloaked stranger, drawing it away from the kitchen, and away from Link.

"Kafei!" Link cried out, voice not working properly. Reflexes kicking in, he sprinted with desperate agility to the old, wooden hutch where he kept his sword, flung it open and ran after the intruder. At the sound of his frantic steps, the stranger wasted no time. With a crippling blow it disarmed Kafei, knocking him backwards. Then, with the calm aura of a panther, it swung its sword around and met Link's lunge from behind.

The voice that followed, sent tendrils of shock through Link's blood.

"I suggest you do the wise thing and put that sword away, Hero"

No need. Link's sword fell to the ground.

Then he stood there, paralyzed.

"Kafei! What on earth, oh goddesses! Link!" Anju was now in the hallway, kneeling at her husband's side, watching Link and the stranger with an aghast expression.

Forcing some movement into his legs, Link took a hesitant step back. Pretty soon though, he realized that was all he could truly manage.

He tried his voice next. "How…you're here?" It sounded tinny and ridiculous. It seemed that he couldn't form coherent sentences either. Fortunately, the stranger seemed to understand his meaning, and lowered its sword, returning it within the folds of its cloak.

They stood, observing each other for some time.

The stranger was the first to speak.

"Somehow, I thought we were friends, hero. Or if not friends, at least accomplices. But here we are, years later, and though we would never greet with an embrace, perhaps we should shake hands. Will you shake hands with me, Link?"

Link dropped his gaze to the floor, shaking his head fervently in a last attempt to gather his wits.

He couldn't.

He looked up and breathed in disbelief.

"Impa?"

The stranger reached up and undid the clasp at its neck, the cloak soon falling away from its face and revealing steely, bright eyes and a keen gaze. Neat, silver hair tied back the same way it always was. Indeed, it was Impa, and after a moment Link realized that her hand, indeed, was extended towards him.

He shook her hand hesitantly. Her grip was still as strong as he remembered.

He withdrew his hand. "Why are you here?"

Link thought, though he highly doubted it afterwards, that the steeliness in her eyes dimmed a trifle at his question. Impa glanced over her shoulder at Kafei and Anju. She nodded briefly at them both.

"First I must apologize for the disaster I have caused." She glanced back at Link, probably in sympathy, but he couldn't tell; he could _never_ tell from her expression. "I have been traveling for many weeks trying to find you. Tonight, when I finally spotted you on the rooftop of this inn I knew I had a chance to speak with you. However, I found that my usual diligence was not sufficient enough as I was sneaking into the kitchen, for no sooner had I begun to give you your message than I realize I had awoken your friend." She folded her arms. "He obviously thought I was about to cause you harm." Her eyes darted to Kafei, who was now struggling to sit up. "You are lucky, Link, to inspire such loyalty from your friends."

The shiekah woman regarded the young man in front of her. He was looking at the floor again, hands clenching and unclenching in nervousness. His voice; quiet, uncertain, perhaps even terrified, shook as he asked the question that he had been dying to ask for years.

"Impa, how is she?"

The reply was curt, abrupt, and meaningless. "She's fine, Link."

After a moment, Link asked another question, his voice rising with a bubbling eagerness. "Did she send you to find me, then?"

Unexpectedly, Impa hesitated. She took in the sight of Hyrule's salvation in the boy standing before her. For the most part he was different now, older, but different from the time he had been older before. Yes, different, but a bit the same too, she decided, recognizing the familiar sparkle in his eyes as he awaited news of his princess.

Which is why she hesitated.

"No, Link," she began slowly. "I am afraid she did not send me. I came here on my own."

Kafei, who had never seen his young charge look so melancholy, watched the scene in fascination. Anju was startled into such a state that she moved to stand by Link's side.

"Good heavens, what is all this about?"

Link shrugged off the hand that Anju put on his shoulder. "Nothing." He forced a friendly laugh, but the sound came out strange. "Impa is a old friend of mine. Impa, this is Anju, and that man over there is Kafei. They took me in and gave me a job here," he said, gesturing about the room. "I owe my life to them. They're my family."

Distant cries of amusement exploded from the carnival. A deep rumbling of drums started and pan flutes could be heard carrying a cheerful and lively tune.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Link's friends." Kafei said, stepping forward. "And as a visitor to Clock Town, you should not be missing the Carnival."

Impa shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I must leave as soon as possible. Before dawn, if I can." She watched as Link's countenance was possessed with a sudden determination.

"You can't leave yet! There are so many places to see here. The swamp, the ranch, the bay…h-have you seen the coast, Impa?"

The tall shiekah woman observed Link carefully as she shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"You _must_ go! I'll saddle Epona." Link stepped into his boots and darted out of the kitchen.

"Link!" Cried Anju. "It's past midnight! There are thieves, and _monsters_ out there! You can't possible ride at this hour!"

But Link had already gone to fetch his horse.

"It's the carnival, Anju." Kafei murmured. "All the thieves and monsters you can possibly think of are in Clock Town having a good time." He put a comforting arm around her, and glanced at Impa. "Great Bay is very beautiful this time of year."

Impa nodded in understanding. "He'll be back with the sunrise," she promised. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and followed the Hero of Time out the door.

* * *

"That's the way to the swamp. You can take a boat tour and see the waterfalls." 

"There's the canyon. Kafei and I found a thief's hideout there once."

"Those are the mountains where another Goron tribe lives. It's beautiful during the winter."

"And over there…do you feel how the air is different? It's warmer. That's the way to the Great Bay."

Epona galloped to the right, towards the face of the warm breeze. The air truly was warmer, with a reminiscent smell of seaweed, sand, and sun. Link beamed inwardly. Even with only the light of the moon, he felt the magnitude of the sea swaying heavily against the coast. White, oscillating waves of foam exploded on the rocks and against Epona's hooves. Link pulled on the reigns and brought her to a halt.

"Look Impa! It's much bigger than Lake Hylia, but a bit warmer to go swimming in. That's the Marine Research Lab, Zora Hall down that way, and an actual Pirate fortress to the North. The beach stretches for miles this way, but we have to be careful about Leevers…" He trailed off, beaming proudly. "I think the sun's about to come up. The sky's getting brighter – don't you think?" He glanced over his shoulder at the old shiekah, but instead of staring out at the ocean like he expected she would be, she was silently observing him.

Abruptly, she pushed herself off the horse and landed gracefully in the sand. Her piercing eyes never left his face.

They remained motionless for a moment. The sky, indeed, was beginning to turn a softer shade of grey.

"She's getting married, Link." Impa said quietly. "The King has been ill. She has finally found a suitable husband and it is time for her to be crowned."

It was then that Impa looked out to sea, where the dark blue waves mimicked the wind.

"Whether you believe it or not," she continued softly, "you are still her closest friend Link. I believe her only wish is to have your blessing."

Impa returned her gaze to the boy atop his steed, but it was him, this time, who was staring out at sea.

"You have been absent for so long that she was worried. No, she did not send me to look for you. She was afraid of what news I might bring. But she misses you greatly – she misses your stories." Impa crossed her arms. "I sought you out because I knew you were still alive. Finding you, would be my gift to her."

Link was motionless. His gaze still traced the distant patterns of the waves.

Impa reached within her cloak and withdrew a single piece of parchment. She held it out for him. "She will not expect you to come, Link, but does she have your blessing?"

Link said nothing. He took the parchment from Impa's hand, and saw that it was an invitation. The letters were hand-written in gold.

"I can't. I can't leave Termina, Impa." He said quietly, handing the invitation back to her. "Anju and Kafei need me to keep things running here. They're my…they need me. I owe them for so many things."

Impa nodded. "Of course." She stepped back, and took one more look at the ocean. The sun was rising now, scarlet and glowing, like a lost jewel.

"I will tell her how beautiful the ocean is."

With a flash, she was gone.

And like she promised, Link returned to the inn while the sun was still rising.

* * *

"_Wow! Is that from the ocean?"_

"_Nope. The professor at Lake Hylia."_

"_Will you ever go to the ocean, Link?"_

"_Hope so."_

"_You should hold it up to the light."_

"_Like this?"_

"_Look, each scale is a rainbow!"_

"_Its eyes are really yellow." _

"_We should probably name it." _

"_Okay. Like what?"_

"_Um, well. There's Jasmine, Isabelle and … Alicia. Those are my favorite names."_

"_But, aren't those all girls' names?"_

"_Uh huh." _

"_But how do we know it's a girl?" _

"_Because of her scales, silly. They're all the colors of the rainbow. Everybody knows that girls are more colorful than boys."_

"_But…don't male birds have more colorful feathers than female birds?"_

"_Really?" _

"_Yup. That's what Saria told me." _

"_Well…are male fishes more colorful than female fishes, like birds? Or are female fishes more colorful than male fishes like…people?" _

"_I dunno." _

"_We should ask. Impa would know." _

"_Okay." _

_Impa watched as Zelda stood from her crouched position and padded towards her. The Kokiri boy, disheveled hair hidden under a ridiculously floppy hat, followed suit. _

The three of them were standing in the courtyard of Hyrule castle. When Impa recalled that scene years later, she would remember the springtime blooms and the fact that Princess Zelda, against her advice, had not worn a shawl to cover her shoulders, and ended up with a cold two days later.

"_Impa?" _

"_Yes, princess." _

"_Are male fishes more colorful than female fishes, like birds? Or are female fishes more colorful than male fishes, like people?"_

"_That is a strange question, princess."_

"_Well, Link says this could be a male fish. But I think it must be a female fish because of her pretty scales. And we need to find out if it's a male fish or a female fish before we can name it."_

_The princess held the jar up for Impa to see. _

There were only two more visits from the Hero of Time after that one. Then he left.

As Impa turned her back on Termina, she realized she couldn't remember, for the life of her, what Zelda did with that colorful little fish.


End file.
